In many instances, a single mass flow controller (MFC) may be used in various types of applications. Different fluids (e.g., gasses) may be applied to the mass flow controller across the applications. Therefore, it is beneficial that mass flow controllers are configured to be accurate when used with multiple fluid types.
MFC's contain thermal flow sensors which are adapted to provide a signal generally proportional to the mass flow rate of the fluid flowing through the mass flow controller. Many mass flow controller applications operate properly when the thermal sensor is adapted to provide quick and accurate responses to changes in fluid flow. When the thermal sensor provides an output signal indicative of a flow rate which either lags behind the actual flow rate upon a flow rate change, or which provides a measured flow rate that overshoots, undershoots, or oscillates about the actual flow rate upon a flow rate change, the applications often do not operate at a level needed for proper execution.